Yue Zhong
Personality Not wanting to contributes, not wanting to take risks but want to share the fruits of labor, those are the kind of people Yue hates the most. Yue Zhong does not actually hate foreigners. It was just that the base’s treatment towards the foreigners was much better than to the country’s people themselves. Whilst a large number of compatriot survivors were starving, those foreigners were living carefree in the specialty region. It was this that made Yue Zhong feel very uncomfortable. Receiving worse treatment than the foreigners upon their own country’s ground, Yue Zhong really didn’t know whether this country was the foreigners’ or his own. With regards to those who had intended to harm him, Yue Zhong was never lenient. In just a short year, Yue Zhong had morphed from a simple university student into a decisive killing machine with a heart of stone that showed no mercy to his enemies. Appearance Yue Zhong was average in most ways like any other chinese you might see, height, looks, skin, hair, but killing, leveling and being a leader has made his aura much more fierce and his body more well-built and muscular,in other words, more manlier.dc History His family was poor and so naturally didn’t have the extra money for him to learn how to drive. Yue and Chi Yang were in a boarding school in middle school. Yue Zhong, Chi Yang, Hu Yi and a few others had banded together as they fought others, played truant, confessed to girls, and done a whole bunch of stuff to impress those very same girls. They had even fought for them before. In the eyes of the teachers and their parents, other than Chi Yang whose grades were considered decent, amongst the top 20 of the school, the rest of them were just barely scraping by. Only when they reached their secondary 3 days, due to a personal matter and Yue Zhong having suffered a blow, did he finally focus on his studies and managed to get into university. After their final examinations, due to the different paths in life, these band of brothers were forcefully separated, and they could only get together again during their holidays. Two years ago, on a moonlit night, the girl that Yue loved left with another boy, just because the boy had a great inheritance. He had to work hard for a month to earn money for a decent gift for her birthday party. After squandering 2 years after high school, because something happened, Yue was greatly impacted. As if a changed man, began to prepare for the university entrance exam. Yue Zhong worked as a tutor, to earn his living expenses. Story After leveling up to 10, he qualified for a novice mission to find Lei Jiang Village. After completing the novice quest. He was awarded $1000 of Survival Coins as a quest’s reward. As the first to complete the quest and discover the existence of Lei Jiang, he won a treasure raffle prize. A prize wheel, there are treasures from 2nd Degree to 6th Degree. He obtained a Rank 6 Storage Ring. The system also awarded him a 3rd Degree Protective Garment. In addition, he have received the title of Lei Jiang Village Discover. Abilities After obtaining Language Mastery, Yue Zhong learned english, russian, and japanese. When the world changed, Yue has been increasing Power and Stamina. That is because using the novice club to kill zombies consumed too much stamina. He wanted enough power and stamina to fight the zombies. But now fighting with the evolved zombies, especially the level 20 Hunters, what he need the most is agility when using a firearm. Yue did not increased strength and vitality before because even with higher strength and vitality, just getting scratched by zombies, he would become infected and dies. These two stats are not useless, but Yue was most in need of stamina, agility, and power. Those stats allowed him to survive and fight longer. When Yue Zhong was originally picking his job, a part of him wanted to pick Soldier for the gun control skill. Yue viewed many combat jobs, but felt that they were paled in comparison to the soldier’s skills. Firearms control allowed the Stinger Pistol he had to have greater destructive power. And compared to the magical world of warriors, warlocks, and mages, soldiers profession are better able to survive in this real world but after seeing that the Dark Knight was a better fit for him, he chose that. Summon Special Skeleton, Shadow Steps and Devil Flame are actually all active skills that are linked to the Dark Knight class. This was why Yue Zhong was able to select the hidden profession Dark Knight as his class back then. Unexpectedly he found the Firearms Control skill book. After learning the Firearms Control skill, Yue Zhong’s ability was comparable to a soldier who had gone through several years of target practice. After consuming the scarlet Snake Birth Fruit, he became a dual attribute evolver, his innate evolution attributes were Spirit and Endurance. His occupation was Dark Knight. Since he had become an Evolver and his level was above 30, he gained the passive skill Heart of Darkness. Upon possessing the Rebirth skill, Yue Zhong’s survival ability increased enormously. Even if his limbs were severed during a battle, he would still be able to make use of this skill to slowly regenerate them. With this skill, his rate of recovery also soared, in a battle where both parties possessed similar strength, this would be particularly useful. When activating his Devil Flame Skill, a dense fiery energy ball blossomed in his hands, compressing itself tightly into the shape of a 2m long sword of flames. The Devil Flame Sword was the result of an expenditure of 50 Spirit and 20 Stamina to form, and to maintain its appearance, Yue Zhong has to expend 10 points of Spirit and 3 Stamina. It is a huge drain, but at the same time, it possessed immense power; even the Type 2 Mutant Water Snake’s armor could easily be split open by this Devil Flame Sword. Although his Spirit was already extremely strong, Level 4 Necklace of Hurricane, he is now invulnerable to basically any Spiritual attacks, and could maintain his clarity. He was a dual-attribute Evolver, possessing the Spirit and Endurance growth attributes. His body was truly sturdy beyond belief, even a bullet would not be able to harm him overmuch. With the ever increasing strength of Yue Zhong’s Spirit, the Devil Flame in his hands had obviously become a lot stronger and much more threatening. As of now, he had reached a level of control with the Devil Flame that was natural as flipping his hands. The power of the Devil Flame was dependent on Yue Zhong’s Spirit, and with his Spirit increasing all the time, his Devil Flame would become even more powerful. It was due to his current Spirit that he had been able to casually execute 2 Type 2 Mutant Beasts. If it was someone else, even with the Devil Flame skill enhanced 3 times, they might not be able to kill a Type 2 Mutant Beast so easily. Titles * Lei Jiang Village Discover: Power +1, Agility +1, Vitality +1, Stamina +1, Spirit +1, Strength+1 (acquired) * Long Hai City Conqueror: This title gives you +2 enhancement points in all attributes. Skills * [[Eyes of Perception|'Eyes of Perception']]' (learnt Passive) ' Rank 2 *''' * [[Firearms Control|'''Firearms Control]]' '(learnt Passive) '' * [[Language Mastery|'''Language Mastery]]' '(learnt Passive) '' * [[Night Enhancement|'''Night Enhancement]]' '(learnt Passive) '' * [[Encompassing Body Armor|'''Encompassing Body Armor]]' '' (learnt active) '' * [[Art of Fear|'''Art of Fear]]' (learnt active) '' * [[Shadow Steps|'''Shadow Steps]]''' '' (learnt active) '' ' Rank 3 * [[Agility Solidification|'Agility Solidification']]' ((learnt Passive) ' * [[Enormous Power Solidification|'Enormous Power Solidification]]' (learnt Passive) '' * [[Perceive Danger|'''Perceive Danger]]' (learnt Passive) '' * 'enhanced stamina ((learnt Passive) '' * 'Spiritual Solidification (learnt Passive) ''' * [[Sniper Specialization. (learnt Passive) '''|Sniper Specialization. ''(learnt Passive) '']]' ''' * [[Devil Flame (3 Mejora)|'Devil Flame ']]'' (learnt active) '' * [[Summon Special Skeleton|'''Summon Special Skeleton]]' '' '(learnt active) ''' * 'Beast Tamer[[Tamer Technique| '' '(learnt active) '']] * [[Gravity Manipulation|'Gravity Manipulation']]' '' (learnt active) ''' Rank 4 * Second-Order Shadow Steps (Storage) * Rank 2 Agility Solidification (Storage) * [[Rebirth|'Rebirth']]' ''(learnt Passive) '' * True Seeing Eye (Storage) * Type 2 Devil Flame (Storage) Rank 5 * [[Heart of Darkness|'Heart of Darkness']]' (Learnt Passive)' '''Equipment' Underneath his cloak is a Water Python snakeskin armor. Inside the Water Python Snakeskin Armor, he also wears a leather cloth made from the hide of the Mutant Rat King. As well as a level 3 protective vest that he secretly wore inside the leather armor. Under so many layers of protection, he does not even put the S2 zombies’ attacks in his eyes. Rank unknown * Mutated river snake Armor ''(equipped)'''' * '''Mutant King Rat’s hide clothes ''(equipped)' Rank 1 * Enhanced Footwear[[White Leather Gloves|''( FORMER)'']] * Imitation Tang Sword (Formerly) * [[White Leather Gloves|'White Leather Gloves ''(Formerly)]] Rank 2 * 2nd Degree Protective Garment (Formerly) * Tang Sabre (Formerly)'' * [[Level 2 item: Speed dagger.|'Level 2 item: Speed dagger.']]' '(equipped)''' * [[White Cloak|'''White Cloak]]' '' (equipped)' Rank 3 * [[3rd Degree Protective Garment|'''3rd Degree Protective Garment]]' '(equipped)' * [[Green Acceleration Boots|'Green Acceleration Boots']]' (equipped)' * 'Power Gloves (equipped)' * [[Sacred Arm Guard. (equipped)'|Sacred Arm Guard. ''(equipped)]]'' * [[Magic Gem|'Magic Gem']]' (used on stinger) ' * [[Stinger Pistol|'Stinger Pistol']]' '(equipped)' * 'Ice Jade Ring (equipped)' * [[Fireball Ring|'Fireball Ring']]' '(equipped)' * [[Necklace of Hurricane|'Necklace of Hurricane']]' '(equipped)' * [[Strength Enhancing Ring|'Strength Enhancing Ring']]''' '' (equipped)' * [[Black-Tooth Blade! (equipped)'|Black-Tooth Blade! ''(equipped)]]'' * '''Power Belt ''(equipped)' * [[Power Ring|'Power Ring']]' ''(equipped)'''[[Power Belt (equipped)'|']]'[[Dark Magic Sword|']]' * Sapphire Ring * High Speed Leather Boots (FORMER) * Dark Magic Sword (Formerly) Rank 4 * Necklace of Clarity * Ring of Poison Fang * Stinger Pistol Model 2 Rank 5 * Bronze Spiritual Bell * Light Shield of Defence Rank 6 * [[Storage Ring|'Storage Ring']]' '''(equipped)' Relationships Harem * Lu Wen: * Ji Qing Wu: . * Yao Yao: * Zhuo Yatong: * Tong Xiaoyun: * Zhou Yanxue: * Gu Manzi: * Ma Lili: * Gou Yu : Subordinates * Chi Yang: . * Da Gouzi: * Xiong Zheng * Hu Yi: Tamed Beast * Level 60, Type 2 Greenie: * Level 66 ,Type 2 Turtle * Lightning: Ever since Yue Zhong had subdued Lightning, he had developed a bond with Lightning, and when his howl sounds, he can feel the fear rising from Lightning. *Little Sharkie: lvl 49 mutant shark Gulin City * Gao Xiaoyun: It was their parents hopes that their families would be joined through marriage. Initially he had thought she was refined and demure, however, he never expected her to be so narcissistic, and he los5t all favourable impressions of her. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Evolvers